This invention relates to a device for covering a portion of a ladder and more specifically relates to a device for covering the forward end of a ladder when transported on the top or side of a vehicle such that both the tendency of a ladder to rattle and its wind resistance is reduced.
A recurrent problem among professional tradesmen as well as anyone who transports ladders either on the top or side of their vehicle is that when traveling the ladders tend to increase frictional drag of the overall vehicle profile and thus reduce gas mileage and also tend to become unstable in,the wind and thus increase the likelihood that the ladder will undesirably shift position and cause an obstruction or attention distraction of the driver and thus lead to a potential for an accident. This situation also leads to the vibration of the ladder with resulting irritating noise which is especially true with the most common type of ladders transported from job to job, namely, conventional two-part extension ladders, wherein essentially two equal ladder portions are removably engaged to each other and able to slide relative to one another to various fixed positions to increase the ladder's overall effective length. This noise resulting from rattling is especially true with aluminum ladders but is also present with ladders formed from other materials such as Fiberglas and wood and is a constant source of irritation and distraction to the driver and passengers being transported in the vehicle.
Obviously it would be desirable to be able to reduce this vibration and wind noise both from a safety factor and from the standpoint of energy conservation and general well being to those involved. Accordingly, the overall object of the present invention is the provision of a ladder shield adapted to be fastened to the forward portions of such ladders whereby an aerodynamic face is presented to the wind to reduce the wind effect upon the ladder and thus reduce the overall drag coefficient of the vehicle and its fuel efficiency as well as reducing the wind caused relative movement of the ladder vis-a-vis the vehicle and thus the noise produced thereby especially in two-piece extension ladders.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a air shield as above indicated wherein the relative dimensioning of such device enables some stabilizing frictional pressure to be brought upon the component parts of the two pieces of an extension ladder so as to additionally reduce vibration and rattle-type movement normally produced by such in this additional manner.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by an air shield for the forward end of a ladder when such ladder is transported by a vehicle, such shield including a hollow body in turn having connected top and bottom walls forming an envelope for receipt of such ladder forward end, said body also having forward and rear ends each of a transverse extent slightly greater than the transverse extent of the ladder wherein the body rear end is open for receipt of the ladder forward end and the body forward end terminating in a closed wall of a height materially less than that of said rear end and wherein said body top wall upwardly rearwardly tapers in a longitudinal direction between said forward and rear body ends, said body including an outer surface which is smooth and rigid and further including attachment means for attaching said shield to the ladder wherein said attachment means includes an elongated flexible element having a loop at one end thereof and adapted to extend about a rung of the ladder located rearwardly of said body rear end and means for connecting said element to said body at the other end thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.